This invention relates to deck drains and more particularly to deck drains specifically suited for ships, though not intended exclusively for ship use.
Drain covers on ship decks are used to prevent debris from clogging deck drains and drainpipes. Deck drains and adjoining drainpipes direct water either overboard or to a retention area. However, even with drain covers most deck drains will become clogged periodically. Most of the covers currently used have a series of screws that must be removed in order to remove the cover strainer plate to gain access to the deck drain and drainpipe for cleaning or snaking in order to remove an obstruction. Because of the harsh environment that the deck drain is in the screws often become corroded and difficult or impossible to remove in the standard fashion. Over time the threads of the screws become stripped or damaged and in turn damage the female threads of the deck drain. This can result in extensive repairs or replacement being required in order to bring the deck drain back into operation. Additionally, screws are often lost or misplaced on rolling decks of ships. Harsh environments with some of the same problems are found in industrial areas that have floor drains.
Accordingly, there is a need for a securable drain cover that is easy to lift for access to the drainpipe and has no removable parts that may be lost or damaged during routine maintenance. Further, there is need for a drain cover that even if damaged or corroded may be replaced or repaired if necessary without having to replace the entire deck drain.
A deck drain cover assembly with a strainer plate having a hinge at one end and a locking mechanism opposite the hinge where the locking mechanism includes a J-bolt coupled to the strainer plate and means for engaging the bottom of the J-bolt to secure the strainer plate closed.
The drain cover assembly preferably has a pair of retainers each having a hinge pin at one end secured to a deck drain. The retainers engage a hole in a finger of a strainer plate and serve as the pivot point for lifting the strainer plate. The strainer plate has an aperture on the other side of the strainer plate with a nut attached to the bottom of the strainer plate axial with the aperture. A spring is disposed inside and axial with the aperture and abuts the nut attached to the bottom of the strainer plate. A J-bolt passes through the aperture, the center of the spring, and the nut so as to have the bolt head accessible from the top of the strainer plate. A catch is secured to the side of the deck drain below the aperture so that the bottom of the J-bolt can be rotated to engage the catch and hold the strainer plate closed under the bias of the spring. In one embodiment of the invention there is a groove on the top of the strainer plate around the aperture so that a sliding cover may be inserted and moved to either cover the head of the J-bolt for protection or to expose the head of the J-bolt so that it may be rotated. In another aspect of the present invention the cover is a snap on cover, preferably made of plastic, that fits snugly in the aperture to cover the J-bolt head when the strainer plate is in the locked down position.
Still other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment. It is possible to modify the invention in obvious respects without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.